Ice Eyes
by ladysilvereyes
Summary: Being dropped into another world was not my idea. I have no idea how it happened but it would be a whole lot better if I didn't feel the need to protect everyone from my companion. Now, would someone tell me how to get home?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to I do not own the Lord of the Rings. Nor will I ever.**

**Chapter 1**

Pounding pain was the first thing I noticed. Not just in my head. Head pain I was used to, migraines have been my near constant companion for the past several years. This was different though. My whole body was sore; it felt like I'd been pounded by rocks.

With a groan I forced my eyes open. It was best to get this over with rather than dragging it out.

My eyes opened to see shadowed trees surrounding me. My body froze. I didn't recognize my surroundings.

I slowly pushed myself into a sitting position, hoping that this was just one of the crazy pranks my brothers liked to pull.

"You're awake!" A cheerful, and very feminine voice came from my side.

I turned to face her and stared.

Not the most brilliant response on my part, but hey, getting dropped into a creepy forest with a crazy cosplaying girl wasn't something that happened to me every day.

"I totally can't believe that worked!" The girl squealed. "I, like, made it to Middle Earth." She hugged me tightly before saying. "I have no idea who you are, but we are going to be BFF's from now on."

Suddenly she gasped, pulling back, before saying. "No, even better we can be sisters!"

While she was celebrating, I paled.

Middle Earth.

It explained things. Like the trees surrounding me, the… elf girl… celebrating nearby, and the strange dream I had before I woke to find myself in a supposedly fictional world.

"Oh!" The elf girl, who in truth was probably no more a true elf than I was, exclaimed. "I haven't introduced myself. I'm Araelen, daughter of Elrond."

My eyebrow raised, I wasn't a hardcore fan but that didn't mean I was completely clueless. I'd read the books, watched the movies and I was pretty sure Elrond didn't have any blonde haired, purple eyed daughters.

"And what are you doing here?" I asked, deciding not to point out the flaws in her story until I figured out just what was going on. "This doesn't look like Rivendell." It looked like Mirkwood, home of giant spiders and Dol Goldur.

"Well you see, I…" Araelen trailed off with a giggle. "I mean we… We were lost in a tragic accident and have been traveling ever since with no knowledge of our home, though we have recently recovered our memories and are journeying back to Rivendell." She leaned closer to me and whispered. "Our family thinks we're dead you know."

I blinked at her, wondering if she was serious, or sane, or either.

"What's your name?" Araelen asked me.

"Mir." I replied. Short for Amira, and hopefully it will blend in here.

"That's no good." She pouted, before suddenly brightening. "I'll think of an elf name for you!"

"I'm human." I snapped. "I don't need an elf name."

Araelen giggled before saying. "Don't be silly, you're not human any more. You're an elf."

I stared at her in shock, something that I was feeling would become a common thing for me to do anytime I was in her presence.

As Araelen began trying to come up with an 'elf name' for me I cautiously reached up and felt my ears. I suppressed a scream as I felt the points, my thoughts somewhere along the line of nononononono.

Fighting to control my breathing I began to inspect the rest of me. Scar on my palm from the kitchen knife incident, check. Skin, still sun tanned, though devoid of freckles. Hair, more or less intact, still black, but wavy and falling to my waist instead of my straight chin length bob. Clothes….

I stifled another scream. Just what was I wearing?

Now, before I continue let me say this. Dresses are fine. I have no problem with them. I just don't want to be wearing one while trapped in Mirkwood. Especially one… like this one.

The dress was gold, and heavy, and there was no way I'd be able to run in it even in the best of circumstances, and this was not the best of circumstances. And don't even get me started on the way it looked.

"Helcëhen!" Araelen exclaimed, bringing me from my panicking and back into reality.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Your name." She grinned. "Helcëhen."

Seeing my blank look she said. "It means Ice Eyes while mine means Dawn Star."

While this assured me that my pale blue eyes had not changed there was no way I was going to be referred to as Helcëhen.

"No." I said. "Mir will suit me just fine."

"But…" Araelen started.

"No." I repeated sternly before quickly asking. "Is there a reason you decided to come… here of all places?" I have nothing against this place, or those who live here. Arachnophobia does not mix with giant, people sized spiders though, and Aracnophobia just happens to be on my list of phobia.

Her eyes lit up and while I had successfully distracted her, I knew I was about to have to listen to her gush about a certain elf prince. One that just happened to live in this forest.

Luck seemed to be on my side in a weird twisted way as a band (are they Bands? Groups? Murders? What would one call a large collection of orcs anyhow?) of orcs burst into our clearing.

Araelen let out a scream of terror. I picked out some more choice curses however as I got to my feet and bolted in the opposite direction of the orcs.

As I ran, dimly hearing Araelen following me, I turned my curses to my dress. What tell me was the point of hiking and cross-country if I had to be burdened with a ridiculous dress the moment I needed to run for my life through a forest.

To my relief an elven patrol heard the orcs chasing us through the forest and ran past us to confront them.

I gasped in relief, leaning back against a tree and removing my now shredded slippers. Araelen however, collapsed on the ground, breathing hard, tears in her eyes. I felt no pity for her. What is the point of coming to a fictional world if you can't survive?

"My ladies." The elven patrol had returned and they were staring at us in confusion. I can understand why. Araelen had collapsed into tears, looking for sympathy. I was scowling at my ridiculous dress and slippers, clothes that were more suited for a formal party than traveling through Mirkwood.

I glanced at the patrol, wishing there was someone who was my size who would lend me practical clothes. No luck, they were all men, and all taller than me.

Picking out the leader Araelen threw herself at him, sobbing against his shoulder. He looked quite put out, and the others in the patrol were hiding smiles behind their hands.

Taking pity on the poor elf I walked over and yanked Araelen away from him by the back of her collar. To my surprise she continued to blubber, this time wrapping her arms around my waist, telling me how glad she was her 'twin sister' had survived.

I scowled at her before turning to the leader and saying. "Sorry about her. She's not used to being chased by orcs."

The leader nodded, clearly labeling us as crazy rich ladies who had decided to go on a walking holiday through one of the most dangerous places in arda.

"If you would follow us, I'll take you to our halls." The leader told us, and Araelen perked up, seeming to sense that she was closer to her goal.

I walked with them, Araelen and I being placed securely in the center of their group, looking forward to getting out of this ridiculous dress. Araelen had a beaming smile on her face, and I felt for poor Legolas, I really did, she didn't seem to be the type to understand 'no', or 'leave me alone'.

Time passed quickly, for me anyway. Our guides seemed less than pleased with our presence and Araelen seemed to think that this walk was taking far longer than it should.

We finally arrived, and let me tell you I almost wished to be back being chased by orcs when Araelen attached herself to my arm and squealed loudly, right in my ear. My new elven ear. That hears better than my human ears could have ever hoped to.

Ignoring Araelen as she tried to deafen me our guides led us to a very impressive throne room. I swore to myself I would never refer to this place by the word 'caves' again. It may not be a wondrous dwarven city, but 'cave' did not do it justice at all.

Thranduil swept into the room, looking appropriately regal and intimidating, followed by, yes you guessed right, Legolas, the poor elf Araelen was now drooling over.

I subtlety removed my arm from her grasp and step away, just in case the metaphorical drool became literal. She didn't notice, but our guides did, casting me sympathetic looks as I edged even closer to them.

I had to poke Araelen to get her focused on the elf king who was glaring us down. Best to let her have her fun and weave her tragic story before I had to bluntly inform everyone of reality.

Araelen reluctantly tore her eyes from Legolas and I thought I saw him sigh in relief.

Araelen swept a deep curtsy, I did not follow suit. I run, climb mountains and ride horses for fun, not act fancy. That and falling on my face in front of an intimidating elf king was not something I wanted to do.

Araelen didn't notice my not curtsying and began to weave a tale of heartbreak that brought tears to the eyes of out guides now most likely guards. Tears of laughter. I rolled my eyes several times during the telling, and had to withhold snorts of laughter often. Araelen didn't notice, I'm pretty sure everyone else did.

When she was finished Thranduil offered her a place to stay until her family was contacted. Here translated as 'until we can dump you on them and not have to deal with you any more'.

He then had someone take her to her room, after she tried to hug me to death, saying he still wanted to talk to me.

The guard was dismissed. I don't blame them. I have no doubt both Thranduil and Legolas were armed. All I had was a golden monstrosity of a dress and a pair of shredded slippers in one hand. I didn't exactly look or even feel threatening.

"Now." Thranduil focused his gaze on me after the doors closed with a deafening boom. "I would like to hear the truth."

I smothered the curses I wanted to shout. Swearing at or around an elven king was most likely not a good idea.

I let a sigh escape instead, one I'd been holding in since I first set eyes on Araelen. Looking up I met Thranduil's dark eyes and said. "I'm not from this world."

I waited for the explosion, for the disbelief, for anything.

It didn't happen.

Thranduil simply raised his eyebrows and it was clear I was supposed to elaborate.

"Last night, I went to bed in my world. About two or three hours ago I woke up in your forest…" I shuddered here. "With her." No elaborating as to who I was talking about was needed. There could only be one her I was talking about. "She proclaimed that I would be her sister, wove a ridiculous backstory, tried to change my name, and thankfully we were interrupted by orcs before she could do any further damage to me. Which led us to come here."

Thranduil continued to stare at me. I didn't know if I was supposed to keep talking. I erred on the side of caution however and kept my mouth shut to prevent rambling sentences or curses from escaping from it.

Eventually he closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them he spoke. "Your story, while unbelievable, is more believable than the one your companion told. I am inclined to believe you over her. Is she also from your world?"

"I would assume so." I replied cautiously. "As when I first woke she said something about finally coming here."

"Do you know how to return to your world? Thranduil asked.

"No." I shook my head as I responded. "I don't even know how I got here."

"We will inform Lord Elrond of her claims and your story. It is best he knows before she finds her way there." Thranduil told me before saying. "Legolas will show you to your room."

Legolas paled even as he bowed to his father. Probably worried I'd stare at him too. I bowed as well before I followed him from the room.

The leader of the patrol who found us was waiting outside the throne room. When he caught sight of Legolas's face, and me following him, he promptly started laughing.

Legolas glared at him, not bothering to respond and the patrol leader fell into step next to me as we headed down the winding halls.

"I'm Bereth." He introduced himself, a grin still spread across his face.

"Mir." I replied simply.

Bereth chatted with me as they walked through the halls, telling me about the forest I'd found myself in and the people I was now surrounded by.

I listened, not speaking. The information was not only helpful, but interesting.

"This will be your room." Legolas's voice cut through Bereth's story. I looked over to see him standing next to an open door.

"Thank you for bringing me here." I bowed slightly, there was nothing wrong with being polite. Both my companions looked at me in shock, before Legolas nodded, walking swiftly away. Bereth grinned once more before following after Legolas, leaving me along.

I took a deep breath before turning and entering the room. It was a nice sized room with a large bed. The excitement of the previous hours came crashing down on me and it was all I could do to blow out the candle before I collapsed onto the bed, letting sleep take me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke the next day to someone shaking my shoulder. I slowly pulled my head out from under the covers to see a golden haired elf woman standing over me.

"I am Merlieth." She smiled at me. "I have been asked to bring you some new clothing and show you to wherever you may wish to go."

I quickly pushed myself into a sitting position and said. "I am Mir."

"I have heard." Merlieth's smiled widened. "Bereth managed to convince Legolas to share the story you told. By the time the sun rose this morning every one of our people who are not out fighting had heard."

I dropped my hands into my head. While this meant that everyone wouldn't think I was as crazy as Araelen they would know that I didn't belong here.

"It is not so bad." Merlieth told me consolingly. "Orchalon once made the mistake of letting Bereth know of his affection for Iessel."

I raised my head, curious despite not knowing who anyone she was talking about was.

"Iessel, as well as most of our people knew of his feelings by the end of the day." Merlieth shook her head in despair.

Merlieth walked over to the end of my bed and picked up a pile of cloth that was sitting there before returning to stand next to me.

"I brought several outfits." She placed the pile next to me. "One dress suitable for every day wear, and three outfits suitable for training or traveling."

"Thank you." I murmured, reaching for the clothes.

The first outfit I picked up was a soft green dress. It was the kind of dress I approved of, simple, light and easy to move in. Following that was a darker green robe meant to be worn over it. This and the dress were placed to one side. While I liked them they weren't suitable for what I wanted to do today.

Next in the pile of clothes were three shirts, one brown, one light green and one white. Under the shirts were three sleeveless tunics, one dark green, one light green and one tan. Last were three pairs of pants, one in light green, one a soft fawn, and the last a sky blue.

"I brought several cloaks and boots as well." Merlieth spoke up. "I took the liberty of placing them in the wardrobe."

I nodded absently, before picking up the white shirt, light green tunic and the fawn pants. As Merlieth didn't seemed inclined to leave and I wasn't shy I quickly shed the gold dress and tugged on my new outfit.

A short inspection of the room later and I spotted the wardrobe standing not far from the door. Padding across the floor on strangely silent feet I pulled open the doors of the wardrobe. Three cloaks, all in differing shades of green were hung inside as well as one cloak, also a green in color, that was lined in fur. Five pairs of boots were lined along the floor of the wardrobe and I selected the ones that were a slightly darker shade of brown than my pants.

After I tugged the boots on I turned to Merlieth and asked. "Is there any way I can get something to hold my hair back?"

A smile tugged at her lips and she pulled out a small cloth bag from a hidden pocket inside her tunic. "I thank you." Merlieth handed the bag to me. "Bereth and Telphindir owe me a new set of sharpening stones."

I took the packet, not sure what to make of being the subject of a bet. Inside the bag were several hair ties and clips. A smile crossed my own face and I selected one of the leather ties. The bag I set on the bed with the rest of my new clothes before I set about braiding my new long hair.

Once my hair was braided Merlieth asked me. "Is there anywhere you would like to go?"

"Do you have training grounds?" I asked. If I was going to be stuck in this world it would be best to be able to defend myself.

Merlieth nodded, seeming satisfied by my request, and guestured for me to follow her.

As she led me through the complex maze of passages I had to wonder how anyone learned their way around this place. Merlieth eventually led me outside and into a clearing in the forest. In the clearing were several elves practicing with a variety of weapons, bows and swords were the most common but here and there were the occasional dagger or spear.

Activity in the clearing ceased when we entered and I found myself the focus of every gaze.

"Merlieth! Mir!" Bereth made his way through the clearing followed by a tall, and when I say tall I mean a half foot taller than everyone else, golden haired elf.

"Why are you two here?" Bereth asked.

"Mir wished to come." Merlieth replied.

"Truly?" the tall elf, who's name I have yet to learn, asked.

"Mir, this is Orchalon." Bereth said by way of introduction.

"A pleasure to meet you." I murmured, before responding to his question. "Yes, I wished to come here."

Bereth and Orchalon both looked interested in my response, and both looked me over as if trying to decide if I was suited for fighting.

"Have you ever fought before?" Bereth asked.

"No." I replied. "There wasn't much need in my world."

"Your world is fortunate if that is the case." Orchalon's voice was hard. "Ours is not so."

"That is why I'd like to learn what I can." I said simply.

Bereth, Orchalon and now even Merlieth were looking at me approvingly.

"A bow, and mayhap daggers?" Merlieth suggested.

"A good idea." Bereth nodded and Merlieth and Orchalon escorted me across the clearing to stand a short distance from several targets while Bereth headed to several small buildings standing among the trees just outside of the clearing.

Bereth returned a few short minutes later a bow, a quiver, and a pair of daggers held in his hands.

"First," he handed me the bow and a string, "you need to learn how to string the bow." Thus started my training.

#

Time flew by and I saw little of Araelen, only glimpses of her as she attempted to track down Legolas who had taken to hiding in the training grounds. I grew close friends with Merlieth, Bereth and Orchalon as well as their friends, silver haired and regal Telphindir, withdraw and intelligent Dínen, and cheerful Silevien who apparently turned into a completely different person when she faced an enemy. While I did not befriend Legolas, he would talk to me occasionally. It turns out my new friends were his childhood friends and their friendship with me went a long way towards proving I was nothing like Araelen.

I had just finishing training late one night when Araelen flew at me, her golden hair streaming behind her.

"We're going to Rivendell!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around my shoulders.

Wait… What?

"Come on!" She let go of my shoulders, grabbed my hand and proceeded to drag me down the passageways to my room. My head was spinning; I had no idea what was going on. I remembered Merlieth saying something about my new friends going to Rivendell, but I was having trouble connecting their journey with Araelen.

Once inside my room Araelen let go of my hand and threw open the doors of my wardrobe.

"Are these all the clothes you have?" She asked, voice scandalized.

"Yes." I responded, seeing nothing wrong with the amount of clothes I had, especially since I could mix and match with most of them.

"Do you even have any dresses?" She asked, expression concern.

"Yes, one." I responded. I even wore it on the days I spent reading, trying to learn as much as I could about this world.

"Hon, that's not a dress." She informed me, a pout on her perfect face.

I suppressed a sigh, feeling a headache starting, before saying. "Instead of talking about my clothes can you tell me just why we're suddenly going to Rivendell?"

"To be at the council of course." She responded, giggling at what she probably thought was my stupidity.

"Of course." I fell back on my bed. Only some crazy fan girl would want to go on a quest that could kill you.

"Mir?" She asked, her voice concerned.

"I think I need to sleep." I said. I needed to sleep, possibly until the ring had been destroyed. Yes that would be nice.

"Oh of course." She gasped before flouncing, yes flouncing to the door. "Good night Mir." She said before closing the door so slowly you'd think it would slam loudly if it moved any faster.

As the door finally closed I returned to my thoughts. There was nothing saying I had to go. I could stay here. Not get involved.

I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach. I couldn't do that. I couldn't abandon the fellowship to Araelen. She'd terrorize them if I wasn't there to interfere. I had to go.

With those cheerful thoughts in my head I prepared for bed, hoping that the night would last as long as I possibly could.


	3. Chapter 3

**A huge thank you to Qeani and ThurinRanger for reviewing, your reviews made my day!**

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting these... Anyway, I don't own Lord of the Rings. I only own my OCs.**

**Chapter 3**

What is with elves and waking me up as soon as the sun is up?

This time it's Silevien. She and Merlieth had been trading off waking me up. I think they want a day without being glared at or listening to my grumbles as I get ready for the day.

I was wrong about the sun. It's still not up.

I'm currently standing just outside the palace, glaring at everyone around me as mist swirls around my feet. The only light we have to see by is the soft gray light of pre-dawn.

"Sulking isn't going to make the sun rise any sooner." Silevien informed me, gazing at the milling horses.

Yes, I'm tired enough that even the sight of horses, which usually cheers me up, isn't doing anything for my mood.

At least I'm not alone in my displeasure. Telphindir is also glaring at everything in sight, especially Araelen who is currently humming to herself with a joyful smile on her face.

Remind me why I'm coming on this trip again?

The fellowship, right.

"Mir." Dínen walked towards me, a deep brown horse with white socks and a white star on his face following after the elf.

"This is Gilroch." Dínen said. "You'll be riding him."

After saying this Dínen disappeared back among the horses. Dínen likes horses, he only puts up with elves. Even though I love horses I'm not quite sure I understand him.

I gently stroked Gilroch's nose as I waited for everyone else to find their horses. Gilroch snorted, ramming his head against me. I chuckled softly stroking his neck, watching as Araelen swung onto the back of her white mare.

"Mir, we are ready to leave." Bereth said.

I nodded in response, quickly mounting Gilroch and thanking my riding instructor for insisting I learn to ride bareback.

I ended up next to Araelen as we started down the forest road. As she began chattering away about her excitement I wondered if I would convince Silevien to switch places with me. Riding next to Telphindir who shared my opinions on being awake this early had to be preferable to this.

Eventually deciding that Silevien wouldn't want to listen to Araelen's excited chattering either I turned my gaze to Araelen's outfit in order to distract myself.

I wanted to shake my head in despair. Traveling was clearly not Araelen's forte. She'd chosen a light green dress with gold embroidery, an even lighter green robe, and to top it off a pale gold cloak that didn't look like it would stand up against a breeze let alone harsh mountain winds. I truly hopped that she wouldn't start complaining the moment she was uncomfortable.

We made, or so Merlieth informed me, good time that day, exiting the forest and setting up the nights camp near a small stream.

Araelen had perked up at the sound of the word 'camp' and began looking around for cabins or an R.V. I would have thought that she'd have stopped looking for the conveniences she was used to after discovering what passed for a toilet and bath in this world. Though seeing her faint after discovering what a chamber pot was did make me laugh quiet hysterically.

"So…" she stepped up next to me. I tried to ignore her and pay attention to Orchalon's lesson on how to start a fire without flint or steel.

Araelen pouted, tapping her foot as she waited for me to successfully light the small fire.

Seeing as she wasn't going anywhere I stood up and asked. "Can I help you Ara?"

She pouted, I knew she hated the way I shortened her name, but after finding out just how truly it butchered Quenya I couldn't bring myself to call her by her whole name.

"Where are the cabins?" she asked.

"There are none." I replied, hands on hips.

"Then tents? You did bring a tent right?" Her voice was getting desperate, even though she tripped over the word 'tent' as if it was her first time saying it. Probably was.

"No tents." Silevien's expression was pure mischief. "We sleep on the ground."

Araelen's face paled dramatically.

"You can always not come." I prodded, hoping she'd turn back.

Her face hardened as her resolve returned. "No… I will sleep on the ground."

Curse stubborn fan girls. I don't want to spend the next year sheepherding her away from any good looking male she thinks she recognizes.

Dinner was simple. A basic vegetable soup made out of our more perishable foods and some stream water.

It was delicious.

Araelen didn't share my opinion.

My da always said that growing up on a farm was good for us kids. Turns out he was right. I'm much better equipped to handle this trip than Araelen who probably lived on processed food and never came in contact with the great outdoors.

As soon as dinner was finished and the dishes washed and packed away the fire was doused and our companions began to settle in to sleep.

A devious gleam entered Araelen's eyes and she began oh so innocently strolling towards Legolas, who in her mind could no longer escape.

I grabbed her arm and steered her to the other side of the makeshift camp, claiming it would be inappropriate for her to sleep near our male companions. Merlieth and Silevien caught on and joined us on 'our side of the camp' to help keep up my illusion.

I do not think I've ever been on the end of such a grateful look as the one I received for that action.

Yes, it's probably best I came along after all.

We broke camp that morning after a simple breakfast of fruit. I managed to snag a place next to Telphindir and by mutual agreement we both stayed quiet and glared at everything but each other.

Araelen was riding next to Merlieth who was talking with Silevien and Orchalon who were riding behind her. Araelen attempted to join their conversation, with no luck, and instead turned to attempt to talk to Telphindir and me, receiving twin glares for her troubles.

As the morning progressed into afternoon Telphindir and I began to talk. While Telphindir was unapproachable at first, he was an interesting conversationalist, as the oldest of the group he had more stories than the other members of the group and he was more than willing to share the stories.

As the days passed Araelen spent more and more time sulking, upset by the lack of progress in what she thought should be a perfect romance. This meant that I had to listen daily to her as she bemoaned her fate. The rest of our group was more than willing to help me keep Araelen away from Legolas, and I enjoyed the short reprieve from the task I would face once she managed to join the fellowship even if it meant putting up with her complaints.


	4. Chapter 4

**My apologies for how long this took. The past week has been crazy. Hopefully things will slow down soon and I'll be able to update more frequently. This chapter is short, very short, but I needed a way to connect the last chapter and the next, and this is what I managed to come up with.**

**Not sure when I'll update next but hopefully the gap between chapters wont be as long this time.**

**-Sil**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings. Only my OC's, Mir, Ara, and the Mirkwood Elves, except Bereth, he has decided he no longer wants to be under my control and now wishes for me to inform everyone that he is a free agent and seeking to invade someone else's story. My apologies for any chaos he causes if he randomly appears in your story.**

**Chapter 4**

**Or – Legolas's view**

She was watching me, I could feel it.

Bereth of course findd my situation hilarious. One would think that my closest friend would be more supportive. This was Bereth however, if he finds something funny he also finds it impossible to hide.

As for _her_… she is currently back with Mir, chattering loudly enough to bring any Orc within a hundred miles down on us. Mir has taken to spending the afternoons with her, if only so Ara would have something to do besides plot how she would attack me next. Yes, she has attacked me before, and once they found out everyone laughed rather than rescuing me. Mir had eventually contained her laughter and pulled Ara away, which is more than I could say for those I had considered my friends.

"Sulking does not befit you." Dínen spoke up suddenly, he was the only one who had braved riding next to me considering the mood I was in.

I glared at him in response. I knew well that I was sulking, but I did not appreciate it being pointed out to me.

Dínen remained silent. He was not one to talk if he did not consider it to be necessary, and responding to my, admittedly, childish glare would not be something the reclusive elf would deem necessary.

The silence continued between us, only broken by the soft conversations of our companions and the loud chattering of Ara.

When we stopped for the night I made sure to stay as far away from Ara as I could in the small clearing. As dinner was prepared, by this point preparing basically consisted of digging dried fruits and nuts from our packs, Mir had to head Ara off several times. It seems the closer to Rivendell we got the more desperate Ara is to get close to me. Hopefully when we arrive in Rivendell tomorrow Ara will be distracted by something and forget her pursuit of me.

The next morning we woke early, hoping that with our early start we would reach Rivendell before darkness fell.

The day passed as had every one before it on our travels. Quiet for the most part in the morning, Ara staying silent until Mir was awake enough to listen to her. Mir was currently asleep and letting her horse chose their path, something she'd mastered a few days into the journey when she'd realized that it would allow her to get undisturbed sleep. The other members of the company were holding whispered conversations out of respect towards the two who did not enjoy mornings, namely Mir and Telphindir, the latter who was glaring in disgust at everything in sight.

We made good time through the forest and by the time the sun began to lower in the sky we reached the hidden valley.


	5. Chapter 5

**Longest chapter yet!**

**A big welcome to the newest reviewers, Wildlifer, sleepy hamster, and 1Corinthians 1313! A big thank you to ThurinRanger and Qeani for their reviews as well.**

**In warning: Part of this chapter is taken from the movie, and a few words from the book. Yes, I'm afraid that this story will be an attempt to fit both the stuff I love from the movies and the stuff I love from the books all in one place. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings books or movies, as much as I wish I did. I only own my OC's.**

**Chapter 5**

It took a good two weeks to reach Rivendell and as soon as the Last Homely House was in sight I had to grab hold of the back of Araelen's collar to stop her from spurring her horse into a gallop. It was for the horse, I'd feel bad if the poor thing tumbled to its death as it was forced to gallop down a narrow pathway. Gilroch and Araelen's mare both snorted angrily, not pleased with the close contact between them this forced, Gilroch's nose now even with Araelen's leg.

The hooves of the horses clattered as we crossed the bridge spanning the river Bruinen and entered the vast courtyard. As we dismounted I was forced to release Araelen in order to dismount. Thankfully Silevien intercepted Araelen before she could attach herself to Legolas. We'd lost track of her once in the mountains and when we'd finally found her she was glued to Legolas's side, both arms wrapped around one of his and batting her eyes in what she no doubt thought was an attractive way. Bereth had asked her if she had anything in her eyes. I, and most everyone else, had to struggle to conceal our laughter when she cast an offended look at him in response.

This, and several other incidents, had led to an agreement among us. Araelen was not to be let wander more than a foot away from someone who could restrain her if necessary.

I walked over to stand near Araelen and Silevien cast me a grateful look before hurrying over to join the rest of our party who stood several feet away from Araelen, presumably in attempt to deny association with her. I didn't blame them, I wouldn't mind not associating with her either.

The doors of the House, and yes House deserves a capital H in this case, opened and a tall, dark haired elf exited, walking down the stairs and to the courtyard.

Recognizing him Araelen rushed forward, before she could say anything Elrond said. "Athewen is waiting inside to show you to your room."

Araelen redirected her rush to the stairs and sprinted up them, disappearing inside.

"My apologies for the late greeting." Elrond said as soon as she was out of sight. "Welcome to Imladris."

"We thank you for your welcome Lord Elrond." Legolas said with a slight bow.

"Let us head inside. The day is coming to an end and a feast is about to begin." Lord Elrond said before turning and leading the way up the stairs.

I trailed along at the end of the group and was grateful when Merlieth and Silevien dropped back to walk with me.

Elrond led us to a great hall and while most of our party was seated at the lower tables with the exception of Legolas, Telphindir, and to my surprise, me. We were placed a good distance away from the group of dwarves, and I didn't mind much. I don't have anything against dwarves; on the contrary some of them are quite interesting. My problem is all the dwarf/elf arguments that occur whenever the two races are anywhere near each other.

The feast was full of joy and conversation flowed freely. I spent most of the time conversing with Arwen who was seated on my right. I could see why Aragorn had fallen for her. She was not only beautiful, but intelligent, wise, kind… and I will stop myself there before I start rambling. Odd thing was though she kept calling me Nemmirilë. When I asked her why she just smiled mysteriously and said 'that is your name, is it not?' Frodo was right when he said it was impossible to get a straight answer out of an elf.

When the feast ended the hall emptied as everyone headed to the Hall of Fire. I listened intently to all the songs and poems. The stress of the past weeks eventually caught up to me and I slipped into a dreamless sleep. Bereth woke me some time later, his shoulders shaking with laughter. I scowled at him, but as he made sure I arrived in my room without falling asleep on the way I cannot be to upset.

The next day was a beautiful one, which only served to worsen my mood. Araelen, whom I had successfully avoided the night before, had burst into my room, waking me as she rambled excitedly and looked through the clothes in the room's wardrobe.

I sat up slowly, looking out the balcony doors at the barely risen sun, before looking over at the wardrobe and wondering just where all the clothes had come from, as I knew I hadn't brought them with me.

"I'm so excited." Araelen squealed, dropping an armful of dresses on the bed, before going back to the wardrobe and grabbing a second armful.

"I can tell." I deadpanned.

Araelen didn't understand this and began inspecting the dresses, throwing aside the ones that didn't meet her approval. She was already dressed for the council in a low cut rose colored dress and an equally low cut sheer purple over dress.

She huffed as she threw aside the last dress and I hastily snagged it before it could end up in a wrinkled heap on the floor.

Araelen looked me over before clapping her hands together a brilliant smile crossing her face. "I'll lend you one of my dresses!"

"No!" I almost shouted, there was no way I was exposing that much of my chest to all the powerful people on the council. I composed myself, and holding up the dress I'd rescued said. "This will be fine."

Araelen looked at me skeptically before saying. "If you're sure, but hon, it's going to be hard for someone to fall for you if you keep dressing like that."

I was speechless. Was she serious? I wasn't here for love. I may not be sure why I'm here but I'm pretty sure that's not it. Besides I'm not about to change myself just to attract someone.

Eventually I shook myself from my shock and changed into the dress. It was a blue color that was hard to pin down. As it moved the colors seemed to shift, one moment a pale blue, the next a darker blue, then a blue green.

Digging through the piles of clothing I unearthed a blue-green robe, pulling it on over the dress. For shoes I found a pair of boots that were such a pale tan they were nearly white. As I tugged on the boots I tried to ignore the pitying look in Araelen's eyes. Clearly my not wanting to find love or wear 'pretty' dresses was something she thought was to be pitied.

As soon as I was finished dressing she began to drag me through the halls. How she knew where the council was being held was a mystery to me. I had no idea where to go and yet she pulled me straight there. Maybe crazy fan-girls have some sort of inborn gps that leads them straight to wherever it is they think they need to go.

They entered the porch and instantly became the focus of everyone's gaze. There were two free seats next to Telphindir and Legolas and I tugged Araelen over to them as she was staring longingly at the area where Elrond and his councilors were sitting.

Telphindir smiled sympathetically from the seat on my left, unlike me he'd be free of the burden of watching Araelen soon.

Gandalf entered several minutes after Araelen and I had, Frodo and Bilbo following after him.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." Elrond began to speak once everyone was seated. "Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it."

At this point I was distracted from listening as Ara grabbed my wrist. I glanced over at her. She seemed to be vibrating in her seat, likely excited that she recognized what was going on. Movement drew my attention back to the council as Frodo placed the ring on the stone table that sat in the center of the porch.

Ara's grip tightened on my wrist as she stared fixedly at the ring and I felt a growing dread fill me.

_'__Please,'_ I thought to whoever might be listening in, _'__Don't let her volunteer to take the ring to Mordor. Please spare me from that fate.'_

An evil laugh brushed my mind. I think the ring found my situation humorous… like my day wasn't bad enough before having an evil ring laugh at me.

"In a dream," Boromir spoke as he stood, "I thought the eastern sky grew dark and there was a growing thunder, but in the West a pale light lingered and out of it I heard a voice, remote but clear, crying: _That doom is near at hand, for Isildur's Bane is found._"*

As he was speaking Boromir had walked towards the stone table where the ring lay, and now his hand stretched towards it.

"Boromir!" Elrond rose to his feet.

Suddenly Gandalf sprang to his feet, voice thundering in a language that, thankfully, my brain was not able to translate. My eyes closed in a wince as the words pierced through me.

As the thundering voice faded I opened my eyes and glanced at Ara. She was fine. Of course she was. Her crazy fan-girl powers kept her free from the effect of evil words.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris." Elrond's voice was reproachful as he glared at Gandalf.

"I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond." Gandalf inclined his head slightly in what was probably the closest to an apology the wizard would ever give. "For the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west." Gandalf turned to glare at the members of the council. "The ring is all together evil." He finished with a glare at Boromir, before turning to return to his seat.

"It is a gift." Boromir started. Gandalf stopped and turned to face Boromir.

"A gift to the foes of Mordor." Boromir continued as he stood, making his way to the center of the porch, looking around at the members of the council as he spoke. "Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him."

Ara stirred and I discretely kicked her ankle to keep her from interrupting.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can." Aragorn said and I shot a glare at Ara who was preparing to stand up and defend Aragorn. "The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

I focused my attention fully on Ara then, only dimly hearing the conversation behind me. I knew that if I looked away from her Ara would do or say something stupid.

Eventually Ara seemed to deflate and I turned my attention back to the council.

"Aragorn's right." Gandalf was saying. "We cannot use it."

"Then you have only one choice." Elrond said. "The ring must be destroyed." He inspected the council, gaging their response to the news. I however glanced at Ara, who was being almost to calm.

"What are we waiting for?" Gimli demanded. He grabbed the ax that was leaning against the side of the chair. It only took a few steps for Gimli to reach the stone table.

Gimli swing the ax at the ring and fragments of metal flew through the air as Gimli was thrown back. The ring still sat on the stone table, unharmed and surrounded by metal fragments.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Glóin, by any craft we here possess." Elrond said as Gimli's kin rushed to help him to his feet and back to his chair.

"The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom," Elrond continued, "Only there can it be unmade." Elrond cast his gaze around the porch, watching the reactions to his words. "It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

I watched Ara carefully as a heavy silence fell over the porch; prepared to hold her back if I had to.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir's voice cut through the silence. "It's black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten-thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Legolas asked as he stood. "The ring must be destroyed."

"And I supposed you think you're the one to do it!" Gimli demanded.

"And if we fail what then?" Boromir asked, standing. "What happens when Saroun takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli stood, glaring at Legolas.

I dropped my head into my hand as the council erupted into chaos. The arguments growing louder the longer they went o

"I will take it!" Frodo's raised voice pierced through the arguments. A hush fell over the porch as all eyes turned to Frodo.

"I will take the ring to Mordor." Frodo said. "Though, I do not know the way."

Gandalf stepped forward, saying "I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins for as long as it is yours to bear," before moving to stand behind Frodo.

Aragon stood, walking across the porch, before kneeling in front of Frodo, saying. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will, you have my sword."

Legolas stood as Aragorn moved to stand behind Frodo, saying, "and you have my bow."

Telphindir dropped his head into his hands in despair, probably already imagining the reaction from Thranduil when he heard that his son was going on a suicidal quest.

"And my Ax." Gimli said, glaring at Legolas and receiving a glare in return as they found themselves standing next to each other.

Boromir stepped forward, looking at Frodo contemplatively, saying. "You carry the fate of us all little one." He paused for a moment, seeming to weigh his decision in his mind, before saying. "If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

Araelen had been vibrating slightly as the fellowship volunteered themselves, and now launched herself form her seat, her death grip on my wrist dragging me with her.

I let out a very undignified squeak and tried not to fall on my face as she proclaimed. "We offer our immeasurable wisdom and strength."

With a satisfied look on her face she drug me to stand with the rest of the fellowship, not noticing the looks of disbelief she was getting, or the fact that every member of the fellowship, myself included, had a horrified look on their face.

Elrond began to speak, most likely to tell her that she was _not_ going with the fellowship, only to be cut off as Sam ran onto the porch, coming to a stop next to Frodo saying. "Mister Frodo's not going anywhere without me!"

"No indeed it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond's voice was filled with wry humor.

"Oi! We're coming too!" Merry and Pippin ran across the porch to stand on Frodo's other side.

"You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." Merry stated.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission… quest… thing." Pippin said.

"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry muttered.

Elrond looked the group over, before saying. "So be it, you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great!" Pippin exclaimed, before asking. "Where are we going?"

"Can I un-volunteer?" I asked, my face buried in my hands.

I received odd looks from the fellowship, who were now the only ones left on the porch.

"Mir, you're so silly." Araelen giggled. "Why would you not want to come?"

I held back a biting remark. The fellowship. I'm doing this for them.

No matter how many times I repeated this it didn't help at all.

"Mir?" She asked, concern flickering across her face.

"I think I need to sit down." I replied. "Or drink something with copious amounts of alcohol in it."

Araelen fluttered around me and the rest of the fellowship exchanged a look and left the porch, leaving behind the two strange women they would be traveling with.

*** Because I liked the wording in the book more than the wording in the movie.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is quite short, especially when compared to the previous.**

**I should warn you now. Some of you will probably hate me by the end of this chapter. I can only apologize and say that I will offer an explanation in the note at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings. I only own my own OC's.**

**Chapter 6**

The day after the Council I was called to Elrond's study. I was surprised, not knowing why he'd want to talk to me, but I went anyway. You didn't ignore a request from the Lord of Imladris.

It took me asking several passing elves in order to find the room, once there I knocked softly on the door.

"Enter." Came a voice from inside.

I opened the door and found Elrond sitting at a massive desk pouring over several papers.

"Please take a seat Nemmirilë." Elrond looked up from the papers and guestured to one of the seats in front of the desk.

I sat carefully, wishing I could get a straight answer out of him as to why Arwen and he called me Nemmirilë.

"Shortly after your arrival in Mirkwood Thranduil sent this letter to me."

I took the paper that he handed to me and scanned what was written there, my disbelief growing the more I read.

"This…" I started, before trailing off, words failing me.

I tried once again to speak. "Thranduil thinks that I'm your daughter?" The disbelief was clear in my voice. Sure, my memories only went back a year, due to the head injury I received falling out of a tree, but I'm pretty sure I'm not really an elf.

"Yes." Elrond replied. "My youngest, Nemmirilë, disappeared little more than a year ago on her way to Lothlorien. As you read Thranduil was surprised when you arrived with Ara, unaware of who you are."

"Wait." I looked up. "You think I'm…" I trailed off, before saying. "That's impossible; I'm not even from this world!"

"I believe that Ara is not from this world, I believe that you said she said 'she couldn't believe it worked' meaning she meant to come here. After receiving the letter from Thranduil I researched whether traveling between worlds was possible. Everything I read assured me of the fact that it was indeed possible to travel between worlds."

Elrond paused, taking in my reaction, before continuing. "There are a few restrictions however. A person can only travel by switching bodies with someone else. The drawback is that a soul can only be separated from their body for a year before it is forced back into its original body, and the person who's soul you rip from their body and force into your own loses all their memories."

"With your memory loss, and a personality that matches that of Nemmirilë I believe you are not from another world, but returned to this one after being forced to another." Elrond concluded.

Silence fell and my thoughts were spinning. Would that be the reason I couldn't remember anything before a year ago. Why when I first woke in the hospital everything seemed so strange. Yet the logical side of my mind rebelled, screaming that everything I heard was impossible. Yet, it was no less possible than my being here in the first place.

"Then Ara?" I questioned.

"I would assume that she took over the body she currently inhabits around the same time you returned to your body." Elrond explained.

I nodded, gazing down at my hands. So I'd only have to deal with Ara for about a year, then she'd be sent back to her real body.

"And my…" I winced before forcing the word out "…memories, will I ever get them back?" I still wasn't sure I was really from this world, so I'd wait and see, learn what I could, for however long it turned out I was here.

"I do not think you will." Elrond replied. "When your soul was forced from your body it was traumatic enough that it will have locked your memories so deep in your mind that you will never retrieve them."

I nodded again, and was searching for something to say when someone knocked on the door of Elrond's study.

**Alright, explanation time.**

**So, I, like many, do not enjoy when the OC is made out to be related to a powerful/important person, but I, in this case, do have a reason.**

**I don't like how many 'girl falls into Middle Earth' stories don't tell _why_ the girl falls in to Middle Earth. So this is my explanation. Mir is in Middle Earth because she was born in Middle Earth, had her body kidnapped by a crazy fangirl, and then returned to her body when her soul could no longer be away from it. The only reason I have her be 'Elrond's daughter' is so this can be explained to her. This will not be a main feature in this story and will not be mentioned in every chapter. In fact I have only one mention of this planed, and that's near the end of the story, in Gondor, a loooong time from now.**

**I hope you understand why I've written this the way I have and promise that this wont be a primary feature of the story.**

**-Sil**


End file.
